


《特别案件调查局》第七十八章誓言完整版

by Programmer_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer_CP/pseuds/Programmer_CP





	《特别案件调查局》第七十八章誓言完整版

天渐渐破晓，河边朦朦胧胧的，如同笼罩着银灰色的轻纱。  
“我们现在去哪？”聂言被高誓抱在怀里，看着渐渐升起的太阳道。  
“回家。”高誓温柔的看着他道。  
经历过一次生死，此时此刻，聂言也不知道为什么他的心突然有一种灼热的感觉。依靠在高誓的怀里，他想了很多。  
第一次见到这个男人是在女校附近的水潭里，那时由于恐惧，错把他当成了水潭里的幽灵。第二次，就在自己快要被傀儡献祭的时候，这个男人从天而降救了他。  
看着男人斩杀怪物的场景，他怕了。怕自己也会如同那些怪物一样死在男人的剑下。  
男人缓缓走了过来，看着他道：  
‘怕我？’  
怕，前所未有的恐惧，让他僵硬在原地，浑身止不住的颤抖。就在男人靠近他时，他绝望的闭上了眼睛。死亡并没有来临，男人伸出手臂紧紧的将他拥入怀中。  
感受着男人异于常人的体温，心中的恐惧也渐渐地减缓。  
后来他才知道，这个男人是他们的四室主任——高誓，高主任。  
女校的案件告一段落，他开始做梦。不知道是不是巧合，他的梦里也有一位穿着古装的白衣男人。只是每当他一回想起有关男人的记忆时，头就开始撕裂般的疼痛。然后就是一片空白，什么都想不起来。  
野人山他掉下万葬坑时，这个男人又及时出现救了他。明明没有一起行动，高主任又是怎么知道他的方位？就如同这一次一样，他被钉在棺材沉入河中，又是高主任及时出现救了他。  
每当他遇到危险，高主任就像是书中的主人公一样前来救他。而他的这颗心，也不知什么时候，对高主任产生了莫名的情愫。  
“高主任。”聂言深情的望着高誓道。  
“嗯？”高誓抱着聂言漫步在河岸上，初晨的阳光照耀在他们身上，暖暖的很舒服。  
“你是不是......错把别人认成了我。”聂言几乎是肯定的语气问道。  
想了这么多，他可以肯定在女校案子之前，自己从未见过高主任。而高主任对他的在乎程度，就像是失而复得的珍宝一样。这种感觉让他的心里很难受，他不想成为另一个人的替身。  
等了许久，聂言觉得高主任的沉默印证了他的猜测，刚想一笑了之换个话题，就听到高誓突然道：  
“从未认错过。”  
“？”  
“聂言，我要找的人一直都是你，也只会是你。”高誓望着聂言，他的眼神是那么的坚定，而他这一句话承载了太多太多。  
微风吹过，聂言猛地搂住高誓的脖子，高誓对聂言没有防备一个重心不稳，两人同时摔在了草地上。  
刚下过雨，草地还是湿漉漉的。聂言将高誓压在身下，脸红红的。在高誓惊讶的目光下，握着高誓的右手贴在自己心脏的位置。  
“那么，找到我以后呢？”  
‘扑通——扑通——扑通’聂言的心脏跳得很快。  
高誓望着穿着嫁衣的聂言，感受着他的心跳，非常认真的道：  
“再也不分开。”  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................  
洛笙亲吻剑身的动作，使得徐海斌心头一颤，脑中对他的记忆一一浮现。洛笙是他的前世的副将，和他一起出生入死。本该大富大贵过着逍遥的日子，最后却选择和他一起攻打阿房宫，换来这样一个如此凄凉的结局。  
徐海斌对洛笙心有愧疚，他将洛笙带出将军墓就是想让他可以投胎转世为人。他找过羡门，羡门的回答却让他更加难以接受。  
成为盚殭就已经失去了轮回转世的资格，就连羡门也要忌惮他三分。想要让他彻底消失在这个世界上，除非将他的元神打散，让他永世不得超生。  
他问羡门有没有让他恢复意识的方法，羡门答：  
“吸食阴气。”  
“对不起。”双重的记忆，使得徐海斌不知道该如何与这位昔日的部下相处。  
“将军，您的样子变了。”洛笙被徐海斌拉了起来。  
“别将军将军的叫了，徐海斌是我今生的名字。”徐海斌此时的心情非常复杂，看着洛笙不知如何是好。  
“洛笙怎敢直呼您的名字！.”洛笙道。  
徐海斌有两世的记忆，不同的人格促使他性格多变。他挠挠头想了半天才道：  
“叫我斌子吧，等这里的事情解决了，你一会儿跟我回趟家。”  
“将，斌子？”洛笙尝试的叫了一声。  
“我先联系羡门让他开阴门，聂言现在的情况还不知道怎么样了。”说着徐海斌幻化出了青琰正要联系羡门时，他的手机响了。洛笙立刻警觉起来，徐海斌连忙摆手道：  
“没事，这玩意叫手机，你等我下，我接个电话。”  
说着按下了接听键道：  
“喂？”  
“第八具棺材已出现，你晚了一步。”电话那头传来了羡门的声音。  
“不可能，七具棺材已经全毁了，第八具棺材怎么会出现？”徐海斌震惊道。  
“第八具棺材在河床下，有人召唤了阴兵，最多维持三个月，灾难就会降临。”羡门靠在沙发上，他的面前有一个装满水的铜盆。  
“聂言是不是出事了？”徐海斌焦急道。  
“没事，被我那个师弟救下了。”羡门冷冷的道。  
徐海斌松了一口气，然后道：  
“需要我去联系蒋局长吗？”  
“你觉得是谁将聂言引到这里的？有时候我真的看不懂你们人类究竟想要做什么，阴门已经给你开了，还有事情先挂了。”羡门道。  
“现在神仙都这么接地气吗？放着法术不用，来体验高科技。”徐海斌吐槽了一句，就看到洛笙的附近空间扭曲了一下，一道漆黑的裂口缓缓打开。  
“洛笙你要么先在青琰里待一会，等我回家在放你出来。”徐海斌道。  
“属下遵命。”洛笙恭敬道。  
将洛笙和青铜长铍放回了青琰，徐海斌扫了一眼周围就跳进了裂口中。  
等他离开以后，一个黑影站在了棺材的边上，而黑影的手中正抱着一个浑身是血的婴儿。  
“有意思，我说怎么这么眼熟，原来是以前的故人啊。”卢生抱着鬼婴笑着走出了阴门。  
天渐渐亮起，户湾新城终于迎来了光明。  
雨停了，邱明远和苏芸站在广场的正中心，一眼望去便能看到停在不远处的944路公交车。邱明远将被雨淋湿的外套脱了下来搭在手臂上，看着那名蹲在地上抽烟的司机，与苏芸相互对视了一眼一同走到了朱师傅的面前。  
朱师傅蹲在地上，抬头望着他们道：  
“是要抓我回去的吗？”  
“朱玉风已经死了。”邱明远冷冷的道。  
“我当然知道他已经死了！”朱师傅彻底奔溃，嚎嚎大哭道。  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................  
聂言浑身乏力，脸红扑扑的，额头上布满了虚汗。高誓抱着他穿梭在云间，他在水下喂给聂言的丹药生效了。聂言的灵力不稳定，只能压制。若是强行解开，他的生魂将会遭到反噬，最后魂飞魄散。  
跳到聂言公寓的阳台上，高誓单手抱着聂言，另一只手拉开了移门。将聂言放在沙发上，摸了摸他滚烫的额头，高誓皱起了眉头。  
“热。”聂言眼神迷离，下意识的开始脱自己的衣服。  
他穿的是传统的嫁衣，又经过水泡，更是难以解开。高誓去卧室拿了几件聂言的换洗衣服，等他出来的时候就看到聂言正扯着自己的领子，叫着热。  
“乖，忍一下就好了。”高誓将他繁琐的衣服一件一件脱下。正准备给他换上干净的衣服时，手腕突然被聂言抓住。  
“你的手好冰。”聂言拉着高誓的手腕，将脸贴在他的手上道。  
“把衣服换了，睡一觉就好了。”看着这样的聂言，高誓的呼吸略显的有些急促，声音低沉道。  
“能不能帮我放点热水，我想洗个澡。”聂言嗓音沙哑道。  
“好。”高誓点点头，跑去浴室，在浴缸里放满了热水。  
当他准备将聂言带过来的时候，就看到聂言赤、、LUO、、着上半身站在浴室的门外。  
“我有点难受，能让我一个人待一会吗？”聂言道。  
“不要泡太久。”高誓担心道。  
聂言点了点头，关上了浴室的玻璃门，脱下裤子踏进了浴缸里。  
高誓的一袭白衣沾满了泥渍，看着这些泥渍，高誓的脑中回放着聂言将他压在身下的场景。念了几句清心咒，终于压下了心中的欲火。泡了两杯普洱茶，高誓见浴室一点动静也没有，颇为担心。  
他走到浴室门前，敲了敲门道：  
“聂言，感觉好点了吗？”  
浴室里静悄悄的，高誓心中越发感到不安。  
“得罪了。”推开浴室的门，只见聂言趴在浴缸的边上，脸烧得通红。  
高誓没想到聂言体内的灵力这么霸道，竟然有压制药效的趋势。连忙上前，想要将聂言从水里抱出来。  
“扑通——”水花溅了一地，两人挤在狭窄的浴缸里，聂言抱着高誓道：  
“高主任，你的身子好冰，能帮我降降温吗？”  
“你说什么？”高誓瞪大了眼睛，看着全身赤LUO的聂言，身体也渐渐起了变化。  
“我想吃冰棒，橙子味的.....”还没等他说完，高誓最后残留的理智彻底瓦解。  
聂言根本没有意识到他此时的动作有多撩人，高誓声音沙哑看着聂言道：  
“聂言，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？”  
“嗯，我最喜欢高主任了。”  
听到聂言说喜欢自己，高誓再也忍受不了将他反压在身下，吻在了他的唇上。  
第一次吻的生疏，也只是为了将丹药让聂言吞下。而这一次，高誓吻的格外小心，不容拒绝的加深了这个吻。  
凉凉的，很舒服。聂言喜欢这种感觉，有被动转为主动。  
得到了聂言的回应，高誓此刻既紧张又欣喜。  
“后悔吗？”高誓将他抱出浴缸，赤着脚走到卧室，将他放在了床上。  
聂言的皮肤透着微红，用手捂住自己的双眼，摇了摇头。  
高誓脱下了单衣，将聂言压在身下，银发垂落在他的身上。  
“别怕。”他在他的耳边低语道。  
他的身上很烫，他的身上很凉。聂言捂着眼睛，浑身微微颤抖。  
高誓每落下一吻，都会在他的身上留下红红的印迹。从上而下，吻到了他的大腿根部。聂言紧张的夹紧了双腿，羞红着脸的转到了另外一边，根本不敢看着高誓。  
他只觉得自己晕晕的，潜意识里的未知，让他感到了恐惧。  
“要我停下吗？”高誓道。  
聂言摇了摇头道：“不......不要停下来。”  
说完，脸更加红了。刚想解释什么，高誓拉着他的手将他拽了起来，等他反应过来的时候，就发现自己跪在床上。  
挣扎着想要起身，只觉有什么东西插了进来。腿一软，整个身子都趴在了床上。  
“疼。”聂言回头看着高誓道。  
“忍耐一下，一会就好了。”高誓吻了吻他的腰间，一根手指来回的抽插着。  
不容聂言拒绝，在他的呜咽中插进了第二根手指。没有润滑剂，聂言的穴口又干又热，很快就微微见红。  
“疼，高主任我好疼，轻一点，啊，疼！”聂言的眼眶湿润，感受着第三根手指插了进来。  
胀痛感让聂言的意识稍微清醒了一点，他难受的抓着床单向前爬去，却被高誓拉住脚踝拽了回来。  
“对不起，我忍不住了。”  
聂言知道高誓要做什么，他点了点头，又害怕的摇了摇头。高誓将他翻了过来，架起他的双腿，吻在了他的唇上。  
“呜呜呜！”聂言瞪大了双眼，摇着头想要摆脱高誓的束缚。感受着下体一点点的进入，泪水止不住的流了下来。  
完全进入后，高誓舔了舔聂言脸颊上的泪珠道：  
“全部吃进去了。”  
明明是那样一个清冷的一个人，却说着如此羞耻的荤话。  
“高主任我好疼。”聂言哭着道。  
两人都是第一次，只能凭借着本能宣泄着自己的欲望。  
温热狭窄的小穴，包裹着高誓的阴茎。等聂言稍微适应了一会，高誓开始缓缓的抽动起来。  
“慢一点，疼........嗯嗯嗯嗯........疼！”聂言推着高誓的肩膀哭着道。  
“深........太大了.......涨！”  
“聂言，看着我。”高誓的速度越来越快，扣住聂言的下巴，强迫聂言看着自己。  
聂言委屈的就像是个孩子，下体的疼痛让他的眼泪止不住的流了出来。鲜血滴落在床单上，形成了一朵朵印花。  
高誓将他抱起，抽动的速度越来越快。  
“太深了......高......疼........别那么快！求你了........轻一点....轻.....啊！”聂言发出了愉悦的呻吟。  
高誓见他不在叫疼，朝着刚才的位置插了过去。  
“轻一点，嗯......嗯......嗯，好舒服，那里.....舒服.....快一点.......”聂言害怕的抱着高誓，一上一下，被快感折磨的快要奔溃。  
“摸摸，那里难受.....”聂言想要摸自己的下体，却被高誓抱的根本无法动弹。  
“别.....轻点.....不要，身体好奇怪，别......啊啊啊！”聂言仰着脖子，浑身痉挛射了出来。  
还没等缓口气，只见高誓根本没有停下的意思。本来就很敏感的地方，变得更加敏感。  
“停下来！我受不了了！高誓！求求你！嗯！别那么深！”聂言沙哑着嗓子，哭喊着。  
高誓亲了亲他的脸颊，换了个姿势，双手挑逗着他的乳珠，不放过聂言任何一个表情。  
聂言被高誓压在身下整整做到了下午，直到高誓射出来的时候，聂言的意识已经变得混沌。高誓想要抱着聂言去浴室清洗，聂言下意识的往床下爬去。幸好被高誓一把拉住，否则就会摔在地上。  
“不来了......累.....”聂言迷迷糊糊的说着，身上布满了精液。  
看着这样的聂言，高誓前所未有的感到了满足。亲了亲他的额头道：  
“爱你。”


End file.
